Benjamin Patton and the Throne of Hell
by TwoGuysOneGoogleDoc
Summary: This is our first story, we hope you will like it! Updates will come as fast as they can! Benjamin Patton was your everyday college student, when on his birthday, he finds out he is the heir to a very special place of power. That being the Throne of Hell.


**As you may have noticed, this is the start to a story. A story that will hopefully be good. I hope. I hope so much. But, uh, yeah, any suggestions or anything can be left in review, or if you want you can slide into my dm's. Whatever, I just need feedback people, it would be greatly appreciated. Well. Have fun. I guess.**

**Just to have it here, any text in italics are the thoughts of Benjamin, likewise, Benjamin will have the only first person perspective in the story, for now at least, that could very well change.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever had one of those days? Y'know, one of those days where life is just really in your favour, absolutely everything is going your way. Well I wasn't having one of those kinds of days. Great way to start your birthday, right? Exactly. It might be about time to introduce myself. Hello there, my name is Benjamin Patton, I like long walks on the beach, s'mores roasted over an open fire, and the delectable aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. I'm a Libra, my favourite colour is chartreuse, and just ten minutes ago, I found out that I was heir to the throne of Hell. Nothing too grandiose.<p>

Yes, you heard it here folks, Hell is real. Yeah I had the same thought, as an atheist cis-scum white male hailing from the "mean" streets of Salt Lake City, Utah. Now you may be thinking, "But Benjamin! How can you be so certain that Hell exists and you're not off your rocker or higher than Brendon Urie's vocal range?" Well, you are absolutely right, I could be so fricked up on some space age dookie that I don't even know what's going on. But I'm not. And I sure as Hell ain't crazy, though crazy people have a propensity to say that, eh?

But I'm going on a rant, aren't I? I should fill you in on the important part, that whole "heir to throne of Hell" schtick. For that, I guess I'll have to go back a bit, not that I really need to, I just like talking about myself. It was November 9th, 1943, wait, a bit too far back, really. It was May 3rd, 2014, an average day of the week. I'm in class, I'm a major in religious studies, I've always been rather interested in religions. So I'm sitting there, in and out of a coma, having had been up all night writing a ten-page essay on the the use of Pagan religion in popular culture, interesting, right? And so as to make this a bit more bookie and interesting for you common folk, I'm gonna have to switch into a first-person-esque style of writing with dialogue and whatnot.

"PATTON! UP AND ATTEM, BOY!" a deep bark emanates from the obese man in front of me, Dr. Lint. God I hate him, with those beady eyes and elongated nose, God, he looks like a children's drawing. Wow, he's getting really mad, huh? Can't the old bastard tell I'm not listening to him, is he really that stupid? Dang, look at those veins, he is genuinely getting really pissed. "SCRAPE THAT GLUE OFF YOUR FACE AND LOOK AHEAD! LISTEN WHEN I PREACH THE IMPORTANCE OF ANCIENT RELIGION,"

"Wow, how old could Scientology be?"

"NON-ABRAHAMIC RELIGION IS A KEY PART OF THE HISTORY OF THE MODERN WORLD, YOU LITTLE -,"

"Geez, stick to a time period, fat man, going from ancient religion to the modern world, get your act together and maybe I'll listen, okie dokie artichokie?" At this point, I may have gone too far, he keeps opening and closing his mouth, he looks like a nutcracker, hehe. Oh geez, the Pad, I guess I'm going to be having a nice day with administration. Heh, anything to get out of this class.

Michael hated these kinds of situations. He despised the disgusting scent of sulfur, the screams of the damned, the whole hell scene. Utterly dreadful, one might say. Not to mention having to endure the company of demons, horrid creatures, really, particularly when not in the form of man, not that Michael liked the apes either, but their appearance was much less disturbing. "Mista A'll see ya now, ya holy bastard." croaked a mongrel of a demon from across the room. Vile, filthy creature, Michael had known this particular demon for quite some time, never cared to learn his name, of course. He just knew the creature as the bodyguard to the "great" Adramelech. This beast had to be just over 10 feet tall, covered from head to toe in matty, dirt-ridden fur. No visible external features apart from a, um, rather large… reproductive apparatus. Ugh, the stench of sodomy crept out of the beast's pores, Michael couldn't help but give a silent prayer for whatever unfortunate soul has to endure that agonizing punishment. Michael strutted at a somewhat brisk pace into the adjacent room, the office of one important "Mista A".

Thankfully, Adramelech was of a different taste than that of the creatures of his domain, he had class. Adramelech's study was very dignified, a fireplace, a mahogany desk, objects of luxury and privilege. Except for that, upon closer inspection, rather than wood, the fireplace used charred cadavers as fuel, which gave the room a ghastly smell. "Welcome, old friend, to my new and improved office of sorts, I suppose you've noticed the main attraction here at Chez Hell,"

"Quite surprising, even for a demon of your stature, I expected more of you, 'Mister A',"

"Mikey, do show some tolerance for my lessers' speech patterns, they aren't as well spoken as you or I,"

"Adramelech, please let us cease the pleasantries and let us end this horrid meeting post haste," Michael was getting quite annoyed by Adramelech, as would usually happen in this sort of situation. But sadly, there was a good reason that the two had to meet, and thus it went.

"Michael, let us not be hostile towards one another, but I must agree, the time for small talk is past, let us discuss our shared problem, the boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the prologue, the intro, the opening, the start, I'd appreciate some feedback on this, criticism or otherwise, just anything that can help to be honest. And remember, this is only the start. Of something special. Baby, don't look at me like that, you're the only one for me. Erm, I got distracted. But, uh, yeah. Ignore that part.<strong>


End file.
